un majordome inquiet
by mangagarden
Summary: Sebastian était inquiet. Très inquiet même! Mais pour quelle raison? A vous de le découvrir.
**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

 **Je remercie ma correctrice et amie qui a rendu cette fic lisible.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésiter pas a me faire part de vos avis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Un majordome inquiet.**

\- Cette fois-ci, cela suffit Sebastian !

Le maitre de la maison Phantomhive hurla ces mots alors que son fidèle majordome avait informé son maitre de son attention de convier un troisième médecin. Oui, un troisième, car depuis hier soir le diable était convaincu que son lord était souffrant. Il avait veillé le lord toute la nuit l'avait réveillé toutes les heures pour être sûr que celui-ci ne sombrait pas dans un sommeil trop profond. Il avait vérifié sa température au moins une dizaine de fois. L'avez forcé à boire dès le réveil une tisane au goût très désagréable prétendument bonne pour guérir toute maladie.

Et avait ensuite appelé un médecin, le tout malgré la désapprobation du jeune comte.

Le premier médecin avait examiné attentivement le garçon sous le regard intense du majordome et avait conclu comme Ciel , qui tentait de convaincre le domestique bien que cela semblait peine perdue.

Puis un second médecin était venu confirmant le diagnostic du premier.

\- Je vous assure que votre maitre est en parfaite santé et qu'il n'y a aucun souci !

Mais même après ces paroles, le démon restait persuadé que son seigneur était malade. Très malade même.

\- Mais bocchan... Commença le diable

\- J'ai dit non, je refuse que tu fasses venir un autre médecin ! Je vais très bien alors maintenant cesse donc tout cela.

-Très bien, mais dans ce cas restez au moins une journée au lit ! Un repos ne peut vous faire que le plus grand bien ! Il me semble plus qu'évident que vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme maitre.

\- Je vais très bien et je t'ordonne de m'habiller !

N'aillant d'autres choix, le serviteur exécuta la demande du plus jeune restant tout de même inquiet tout le reste de la journée.  
Il avait servi pour chaque repas de ce jour des aliments faciles à manger et réputés bons pour les malades. Il avait également plus ou moins forcé le noble à boire de nombreuses fois cette tisane qui, à chaque gorgée semblait plus infecte.

Il avait continué à surveiller sa température et refusait de le laisser marcher d'une pièce à l'autre, il le portait dès que le jeune homme devait faire un pas. Le majordome qui ne quittait en temps normal que peu le cendré, mais, aussi inquiet, il ne le lâchait plus d'un pas.

En milieu d'après-midi, le cendré se massait la nuque en soupirant. Ces simples actions alarmèrent aussitôt le démon.

\- Jeune maitre avez-vous mal ? Dois-je faire venir un autre médecin ?

Une voie grognante d'exaspération lui répondit.

\- Sebastian pour la dernière fois, je vais parfaitement bien !

Mais après quelques hésitations le brun avait décidé de vérifier la santé de son contactant lui-même. Contractant qui ne s'était pas laissé faire il n'avait pas cessé de se débattre en hurlant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Cela suffit Sebastian, tu as perdu la tête !

Mais Sebastian avait tenu bon et après plus d'une heure de vérification et de paroles furieuses de son maître, il dut reconnaître que les précédents médecins avaient dit vrai. Son maître allait très bien. Du moins corporellement. Donc à ses yeux si le corps se portait bien, le mal ne pouvait qu'être dans la belle tête de son seigneur.

Mais que pouvait donc avoir son jeune maître?

\- My lord, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Je ferais tout pour que vous alliez mieux.

\- Sebastian ...

\- Peut-être avez-vous un début de dépression si c'est le cas, sortons ! Cela vous changera les idées !

\- Sebastian ...

\- À moins que je ne vous aie pas contenté ! Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

Respirant profondément et essayant de calmer l'irritation qu'il sentait arriver, le comte essaya d'obtenir une fois de plus le droit à la parole.

\- Sebastian ...

\- S'il vous plaît maitre, dites- moi ce qui se passe ! Quoiqu'il soit je ferais absolument tout ! Si j'ai failli à mon devoir punissez-moi ! Mais je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi !

La voix du jeune enfant qui s'éleva était remplie d'une exaspération furieuse.

\- SEBASTIAN!

Hurlant de tous ses poumons pour avoir enfin l'attention de son domestique et surtout pour obtenir son silence, il le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais très bien et le fait que je n'ai pas voulu boire ton lait chaud au miel hier soir avant le coucher n'est pas le fait que je sois malade, mourant, dépressif suicidaire ou mécontent de toi et tout autre chose auquel tu aurais pu penser !

Voilà la cause de toute cette agitation. En effet hier soir, il avait refusé le lait au miel que lui avait tendu son majordome. Son lait au miel !

Il avait refusé son lait au miel ! Et aux yeux du brun ceci n'était pas pensable, ni possible !

Après avoir insisté 10 bonnes minutes, il avait renoncé à lui faire boire le lait chaud, mais restait très inquiet et cette inquiétude n'avait pas cessé de grandir.

\- Il y a une raison et une seule pour laquelle j'ai refusé de boire ton lait hier !

Enfin son maitre allait lui confier son problème et il ne pouvait qu'être important ! Quel qu'il soit, il allait tout faire pour que son lord aille mieux. Prenant doucement une des fines mains il le fixa, entendant enfin la vérité sortir des lèvres du plus jeune.

\- J'ai 15 ans et plus 10! J'ai plus besoin de lait chaud pour m'endormir ! Maintenant dehors ! Sors de mon bureau! Je ne veux plus te voir avant le dîner ! C'est un ordre!

Obligé d'obéir, le diable sorti de la pièce.

Savourant enfin le calme tant espéré, Ciel soupira. Toute cette histoire pour un simple lait chaud ! Alors qu'est-ce que cela va être quand il refusera que son majordome s'occupe de l'habillement ?

Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de le savoir.


End file.
